This disclosure relates to a mounting assembly and method for mounting an electrical unit, and particularly an electrical unit operatively associated with remote control of mirrors for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the disclosure finds particular application with regard to mounting the for an electric unit associated with side-view mirrors and remote control mirror switch used to adjust the mirrors via an actuating motor and control movement of the mirror about first and second perpendicular axes, although selected details of the mounting assembly and method may find application in related environments and applications.
A present method and apparatus for mounting an electrical unit positions a remote control mirror switch in a door. Recently, however, designers desire to move the switch to the instrument panel. As such, it has been proposed to mount (bolt) the electrical unit to a steering hanger beam or other metal structure, e.g., pedals, dashboard, etc. However, the bolts and metal housing add significant cost and weight to the arrangement.
Accordingly, a need exists for an arrangement for mounting an electrical unit that is located as close as possible to the remote control mirror switch, and in a manner that significantly reduces the vehicle cost and weight by allowing less expensive materials to be used to secure the electrical unit.